Blue Exorcist Meets Attack on Titan and Black Butler
by WriterGodz112
Summary: When battling in Dream Town Inari the True Cross Academy exorcists get sucked into a portal to the attack on titan world. He meets the guys from Black Butler as well this is a three anime crossover! Soon terror and mystery unfolds when Rin's friends have been taken by Eren's dad. Eren and Rin must face the god of titans to save Rin's Friends but at what cost!
1. Chapter 1

Inari battling in Dream Town Inari

"Dammit Yukio we need some assisstance!" RIN said as he was shooting at Gedion "Shit I am out of bullets" Yukio said as he jumped up and threw knifes at him piercing him all over the place. "Okay we need Bon's power and skill then we take him out" Rin said as Yukio accepted it and he stood up and started to shoot at him while he was dodging the balls coming at him.

He seen Shiemi lift her skirt up and quickly grabbed a pocket knife and dashed over to him and hoped onto a metal table and slicing his back and jumping back down. Although her skirt was flying up as she was coming down white panties as usual. "Shiemi when did you get so good at ninja skills?" RIN said as Shimei kissed him lucky Rin is Bon was loading up the RPG Gedion turned on some machine and we were sucked into a vortex of purple and blue with lighting strikes.

Rin,Yukio,Shiemi,Bon,Renzo,Izumo,Konekomaru,Kuro all got sucked into the vortex with Kuro being last and the Rin was under Izumo so he can see her underwear which was blue striped and when I looked up I seen Shiemi's I blushed and kept looking as we seen a town that is caged off in walls and we see big monsters walking the down.

All of us slammed down on a building and we seen the city in ruins and we see a person fly right past us and so did two more and we seen them weld blades and we seen one of them spin in the air and slice a monsters head clean off. He seen us and and he flew right next to us leading a hard stop he was tall and was a pretty boy as well. He had hair almost covering his left eye. He took out a hankerchief and covered his nose he's a germaphobe too. "Who are you and what are you wearing?" He said as Shiemi said "Um we are from a different time frame we were in 2015 and we came here" She said as the guy tilted his head and send a signal and we meet a girl who had a faceless expression with dark black hair asian. "My name is Mikasa Ackerman I am part of a team that kills those giants you call monsters we call them titans. You look like you are from some futuristic world" Mikasa said as we all nodded

She send another signal and now we meet a blonde hair boy who looks like a girl and has a crush on Mikasa and possibly the kid who talked to us first. He spotted Izumo and they looked at each other and both blushed.

So I decied to step in "Um where are we?" I asked the blonde hair kid "You are currently in a battle against the titans and humans this is the final battle between humans and titans" He said as one came towards us "OH CRAP ONES COMING TO US" Shimei said "No big deal he's with us thats Eren and that is Annie and they are humping each other on the wall there gotta stop that hold on" He said as he flew to where the two titans are humping on the wall making the wall crumble. What is up with these people? come on why are two giants humping each other on the wall. "Never see that around do you" Rin said as everyone nodded their heads. "Ah I thought I would see you here" a tall man with a butler outfit on and beside him is a boy with an eyepatch "Sebastian check them" He said as Sebastian checked us and checked under skirts pervert. "Nothing here master" Sebastian said as he walked to the boy "Hello my name is Ciel Phantomhive this is my butler Sebastian we do not intend to harm you but if you attempt to hurt anyone of us Sebastian will kill you on the spot. Also please note that we work on a victorian time zone where we drink tea and we check notes and the newspaper we do not have a television,video game device,manga,anime or no 21st century technology" He said as Sebastian smiled. Wait until Rin heres "RIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I said as he was kissing on Mikasa.

Ciel and Sebastian both tilted their heads and Sebastian clapped "Good at least someone is making a move" He said as I glared at Sebastian he looks like he was going to kill me "Sebastian don't hurt anyone their our friends you do not kill our friends! You know that and control your anger not everyone who glares at you is your enemy as he done anything to us for the last 12 minutes?" CIEL said as Sebastian still looked like "I order you not to engage on them. I ORDER YOU NOT TO ENGAGE ON THEM" Ciel said as Sebastian returned to normal "Yes my lord" He said then Ciel turned back to us.

"We can be a team if you want to cooperate. You will work along side us if you engage on us we will retaliate and I will order Sebastian to kill you on the spot" Ciel said as he looked serious. "Fine we agree" I said as both sides nodded

"Yukio I was wondering is there a hotel around? Because ya know" Rin said hugging Mikasa "Rin why do you hook up with every girl you see?" I said Ciel capped "The older brother scores" He said as I said "No I have a girlfriend she is right here" I said as I grabbed Shimei and kissed her. She was shocked and kissed me back Rin was as shocked as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

It was afterwords when Levi and Eren invited them to their Survey Corps location. "This is fucked" Ciel said as he patted the pillow and have Sebastian spray cleaning things on it. "Rin can you come here please" Shiemi said in her night gown. I walked with her to her room. "Rin I need someone who can protect me…will you?" Shiemi said getting close to me as I nodded "As a reward" Shiemi said taking off her night gown showing me full on naked. "This is your reward kiss me" Shiemi said as I kissed her and we kissed as we get on the bed and messed around for the entire night.

"WAY TO GO PLAYER!" Bon said as Shiemi covered herself up with the blanket and Rin stood up flashing everybody even Izumo who has a interest in it. "Dude put on something!" Bon said as all the boys walked away. Izumo came over to him "You are fit Okumura did you know that?" IZUMO said as she walked away looking back at Rin "SCORE!" RIN said as he walked to breakfast. "What the hell is this?" RIN said as he seen the food he was eating. "That is what we call "food" what never heard it before" Levi said getting in Rin's face. "Dick" Rin whispers as Shiemi sat next to him.

"Iqnore the little prick he is just a germaphobe" Bon said as Levi was wiping his plate after he is done. "Is he scared that he will get herpes just by touching his own body?" Rin said as Levi took Eren and they both held hands as they walked into the bathroom together. "He is one weird character" Konekomaru said as they can hear Eren's moans and groans and Levi's "Want more" saying.

After our whole eating experience we were held in a yard with other soldiers. "Hi long time no see" Ciel said as Sebastian cowared along. "We just had the worst breakfast experience we could ever think of" Yukio said pushing his glasses up. "Like Boku no Pico bad" Rin butted in "Of course when you say Boku no Pico bad then that says something" Izumo said as she read a BL manga behind Rin. "Whatcha reading there Izumo?" RIN said as he took the manga away "Seriesly BL Manga what are we in Tokyo we are something far different!" RIN said reading the manga while walking to her. Izumo tilted her head "You reading that Okumura?" Bon said as Rin gave it back to Izumo.

"ATTTTTTTTENTION!" Pixies said as all of the solders while Levi and Eren stand on both sides of Rin seemingly getting closer to him as he speak. But when the bell rang he was trampled on and knocked out.

When he woke up he woke in Ciel's room while Sebastian made some Aloe. "Hey buddy how are you feeling" Ciel said as Rin blinked his eyes and staggered to get out of the unconfrontable bed.

He walked into the large shower and took off his clothes. He had abs and little muscle now he knew why Sheimi had sex with him to feel his abs. By the way where is the gang at? RIN walked out from the shower and seen Ciel getting dressed "Um where is my crew at?" RIN asked Ciel "I looked all around I even asked Commander Pixies nothing. Maybe the had trouble getting back from the lecture" Ciel said as he Rin ran around the wing he asked Annie then Armin then Mikasa she said they were at the lecture but then after that disappeared. "Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" RIN said punching a hole through the wall.

"We need to find them!" Rin yelled as Eren walked from his bed "We will find them I promise as Eren winked at him. RIN shivered in horror. Then Levi came out getting dressed and had no shirt on. "Why don't you going our group we can travel outside the walls and find your friends. They may be dead already" Levi said getting his shirt on.

"But where will they be?" RIN asked Levi "Eren's Hometown" Levi said as he walked into the bathroom. Alone.


End file.
